TB Season 9 Episode 4----Struck Out
by angie9281
Summary: A evening of fun shift into a mission of life, death and trying to save the day as Sookie and her loved ones are forced to travel to Faery where they face unspeakable trauma, terror and do what they can to survive and return to one another, though not all will make it through this latest crisis
1. Chapter 1

**PART ONE**

 **Chapter 1**

She stood back, her arms crossed over her chest and watched him with amusement. He certainly wouldn't refuse her anything and though she was less than receptive to this idea, he had come along for her sake. As learned as he was in so many things, sports, save for the blood spilling kind, were not in his wheelhouse and her brother had wanted to come along to help. Both siblings, back in their high school days, had been members of their baseball teams and together, they wanted to help teach their loved one the basics of the sport. And here they were, under the light of the school playing field Jason's old baseball bats and balls scattered on a metal bench,

"Normally there would be people at the bases and outfielders and whatever…but I thought just hitting and catching balls might be fun. Better than sitting behind that desk doing whatever it is y'all do at your club. Pam even said she thought you were overworked." Jason said with a wry grin, looking at his brother in law, who in turn, was gripping one of the bats that had been brought. Ya think you like the old school wood or the aluminum ones better?"

She looked at her brother and they both waited as they watched the tank top clad Viking who was taking some tentative practice swings. That he was tentative was something that the siblings sorely wanted to laugh at and yet, Sookie found it adorable that even with all his might and as fierce as he was, that even he had these moments that helped keep his humanity, that adorable quirk that she knew was there. That she knew try as he might, he had a softer side that couldn't be fully hidden was so endearing to her and only those he cared about ever knew this truth about him. "He would prefer his sword…or having some annoying human to whack balls at."

"Nonsense….I would prefer to merely use said human's head for the ball, beats this faux leather hide whatever these are made of." Eric replied with a severe look that quickly melted into a smirk. He was kidding, of course, and yet, she knew that if push came to shove and these bats would need to be used for weapons, he wouldn't have any qualms about using them as such. "So…..you said there was a machine that could pitch the balls? Beating some balls could be fun…..perhaps if someone else was doing it…." the Viking said saucily, looking right at Sookie as he spoke and she rolled her eyes.

"Mature, very mature….are you ever going to act your age?"

"I don't feel a day over two hundred." he replied, batting his eyes innocently as Jason prepped the pitching machine. It was a rare evening of relaxation and family time and as much as she knew he loved doing what he did at the club, she was also glad he had unshackled himself from the place for a night. Sookie also figured Pam had a hand in helping convince him to do so as well, though Pam would only ever deny meddling in their lives in that way. Things were going well for their family, their friends and though in some ways they were like the typical American family, what with work and family functions, they were also far from average. And that much was and would always be, very apparent.

Her train of sentimental thoughts was derailed by a thunderous crack and she was knocked aside by her brother as splinters of what remained of the bad came flying towards her. Clearly, her Viking had a decent swing, a understatement as her brother looked at the remains of the bat on the ground.

"Maybe aluminum is the better way to go…." he mused as he surveyed what remained of the wooden bat. "A little more gentle next time, I would like to have at least one of my bats to bring home and even I doubt that the metal bats may survive the likes of you. Maybe a little more…gentle?"

"I may not be all too savvy about sports but I didn't think gentleness went with baseball. Besides I can certainly afford to get you new bats…..though I suppose there is some sentimental value to them….."

"This one was hand carved by our grandfather so this one is a no no for you, after that demonstration….." Jason said as he nodded to the few bats that he could stand to lose. "I wasn't thinking about how strong you are, that there may be…casualties."

There was some laughter between the family members before a wave of something came over her and she stumbled. Assisted by her loved ones, Sookie looked panicked, stricken.

"What…..what is it?" Jason asked as he helped her to a metal bench.

"Your niece….in Faery…something is terribly wrong….you felt it too?" she glanced at her Viking who nodded but looked a little confused. "You didn't feel lit like I did….the connection to Faery….even with faerie blood in you, you don't have that same connection….I have to get there now. Something is terribly wrong."

 **Chapter 2**

"Aurora is strong and she would have called for help if it was needed, right?" Jason frowned, his own concern starting to take hold. He knew that even with his niece being a hybrid like Sookie was, there were always forces out there that could give her a run for her money.

"I have to go there and see….I can't sit here and worry and I know you want to go but if its daylight there, you can only handle a couple hours. Tops." Sookie said as she looked up at Eric, who looked stoic as always cut she felt his worry and the fear he had for their daughter, who had taken the throne of Faery not too long ago. She had been thriving and ruled as fairly and as wisely as the late Niall had done but no society was ever perfect and she had put out several fires. However, it seemed that perhaps now, there was a inferno.

"I am coming with you." he said. "don't worry about me, there is plenty of places I could spend the day, right? Maybe you could find something to help keep me out in the sun permanently. If only long enough to help her."

"I want to go too. Even if the gene skipped me, its kind of part of me too." Jason said as he picked up a bat, looking eager for something, someone to swing it at. But as always, he also carried his pistol at his hip and checked to make certain it was secure in its holster, even going so far as to check the amount of ammo he had. He could tell how upset his sister was and could tell there was a sickness about her. "Something's not right here, you don't get sick anymore, not with your vamp blood…being mixed and whatever."

"Whatever?" a increasingly angry Viking said as he glared at his kin.

"I didn't mean it in a put down kind of way…I just….look, we don't have time for this crap. Something is wrong and its affecting her too. Both of you. In different ways but-" he was stopped as they were vanished from the field and reappeared in a place that was once beautiful beyond belief. A place that was almost like a dreamscape. Where crystal garland hung draped to the trees. But now, it looked little more than the average war zone and the sun was concealed by a thick blanket of clouds. Making it look almost as gloomy as night. Buildings were crumbling and there was barely a lick of color anywhere. Here and there there were some faeries mingling, looking panicked, all injured and looking as if they weren't going to live long.

"Looks like a war zone." Jason said as he crouched beside a faerie too far gone ton help and he watched helplessly as she melted into silvery, sparkly ashes. Sookie approached another faerie who she was able to heal with her magic. "What happened? Who caused this?"

The faerie woman gave her a sad smile. "I wish I hadn't had the luck to tell you what I know, what I saw. But she was so brave and she was only thinking of sparing her loved ones and those she was sworn to protect here in Faery. She died a brave warrior and though she didn't win entirely, she knew she would at least save her family from the heartache unleashed by her enemy, who she killed only by her self sacrifice."

There was a long silence, no one knew exactly what to say. And then the worst sound that he had heard fell upon wither of the men's ears. The sound of their loved one crying. Sobbing uncontrollably, she turned to her brother who was closest to her and as Jason returned the tight embrace, he looked over her head to his brother in law who looked murderous, tough there was a clear undertone of grief there as well.

"What. Happened?" the Viking demanded of the wounded faerie.

"There was a plot….a plot to use a spell to expand Faery to the other world-yours-which would have destroyed so much and put a end to those who dwell in the dark…as well as any other being that wasn't pure faerie." the wounded faerie said with a deep breath. "Your daughter had no choice against this devastating magic. She had to unleash the Purge. A one time magic that could cleanse Faery once and for all of all things dark and dangerous but would come at a cost. At a cost to the landscape and the one casting it. The wave of magic was something we were all warned about and we all agreed it was needed to be done. Unfortunately some of us were caught in the path of the magic and many didn't survive….and as I pass on here and now, I regret nothing and am proud of your daughters actions. We all wanted to help protect the other realm, the innocents there and as a rule, faeries are pledged to do what is needed to spare any and all innocents, regardless of who and what they are."

"I felt sick….because she….the connection we had….it broke with her death." Sookie said as the faerie passed on before their eyes.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

 **Chapter 3**

The devastation was, to her slight relief, not as bad elsewhere as they walked towards the palace of Faery. Not that there weren't ruined homes, trees and grass. The place was certainly a mess but she hoped salvageable. And already she was seeing the grass slowly restring itself. But it would take time. And now, the trip were making the trip to the palace what was the only place that seemed undamaged by the magic that had not only spared this realm, by the other as well. And the guards, they were still at their posts and looked solemn, ready for a fight as they saw the three approach. But when she saw who it was, they bowed in reverence, apologizing for their loss. One of the guards, Kevan, led them to the throne room and there in the center of the room rested a crystal urn that reflected every color of the rainbow. And within it rested the shimmering remains of the couples daughter. The altar upon which the urn rested was surrounded by flowers and lit candles, a gentle breeze wafting through the room gave a sense of comfort to the room.

"I know the timing is poor but…there is a question of who will replace her. This realm must have a leader to survive and it is supposed to remain in the family whenever possible. Its written in the rules….." Kevan said slowly. "A leader is needed now more than ever...and there was something else discovered in the rules, something that was not known before. She and Blaze-"

"Blaze!" Jason cried. "Where is he?"

"Here." Auroras widower appeared in the doorway, looking beat and bruised. He approached the three and he too offered his condolences. "She made sure I was out of harms way…she used her power the shield be from stopping her, I thought maybe there could be another way to stop the dark magic being unleashed…..but there wasn't…..and now I am alone without her. Which brings us to a rather unfortunate conversation." Blaze said. "I know this is bad timing but matters need to be tended to….." he led them to a room far removed from the flower filled room where the remains of Aurora were being honored in. sitting at the table, Blaze and Kevan sat across from Aurora's family. "I overheard what Kevan was about to talk to you about and I have to say, it doesn't bring me any pleasure to say what I am about to say. But-"

"Can you just spit it out?" Jason said impatiently as Eric and Sookie nodded stiffly, they too far too stressed to want to wait a moment more for what was about to be said. But if they had only know what they were about to be told, they would have welcomed the drawn out tactic.

"Something your daughter had recently uncovered, she was going to speak to the elders about abolishing it. But she never got the chance…..the rule is that should there be a widow or widower of the one on the throne and there is a next in line that has a claim to the throne…well, it would mean that you and I, Sookie…." Blaze looked away from her gaze. "Its not what I want, but if we are going to save Faery, not only do we need to marry but we have to…..make it official in every way of the word. Otherwise, Faery will wither away as well as every being with faerie blood within them. Meaning all of you, me…" Blaze wiped his face. "Apparently there are some things we had yet to learn about the rule of Faery and unfortunately, if we simply ignore what needs to be done….illness will break out upon all those with faerie blood. Thousands of deaths will be on our hands and-"

"I….I can't…..you are basically family, Blaze, its almost incest in a way, though we share no blood, its creepy, me marrying my daughters husband….to say nothing of this…." Sookie was increasingly becoming more agitated and waggled the wedding band on her left hand. "I can't ignore this…"

"You'll have to….you'll need to break every tie with him for this to work." a voice said and there entered five faerie men who looked to ancient and yet had plenty of energy to them. Reminded them all of Niall, he had been ancient and yet had plenty of fight in him. "We are sorry to ask this of you but ancient magic was put in place centuries ago, magic that can not be broken. Complicates magic but what you need to know was what he just did. Forfeit your relationship with your current relationship entirely for the survival of Faery. And should you decide to sneak in some….alone time with him…..everything will be for nothing and Faery and all those linked to it will wither and die, you and your loved ones with faerie blood included. You will be required to remain in Faery full time as well and not to see him again." the chief of the three elders said,, nodding in the direction of the leather clad Viking. There was some regret in the words of the elder but also urgency. "The price is heavy and we hate to have to ask you to pay it, knowing the struggles you have faced. But you would be a savior to many people and this place itself."

"I need…..I want to talk with him alone…please….may I?"

"Certainly. The elder replied "But we need to perform the ceremony soon….the one severing your ties to him and forging the new one with Blaze within a few hours. Or everything will be lost."

She blinked away tears as she took hold of Eric's hand and led him across the room, out into the hall and to another room, a private one. She paced in the room, pulling her hair in utter frustration. He pulled her close and she knew he was as angry, as grief stricken as she was, though he still tended not to outwardly express such feelings, even with her. But she felt his inner pain, the torment as he patted her hair tenderly. "If I go along with this, I can't even see you ever again and its horrible enough I have to hook up with…him…and if I decide to go back home, I sentence all with faerie blood to death, including you, me, Jason…" she sobbed harder, a sound that caused him more pain than any physical injury could. "We haven't even had the chance to really take in the death of our daughter…." her face was mashed into his chest and though her voice was muffled, he heard every pained word clear as a bell.

"We…..we have gone through worse…we can figure this out." he said, though even his confidence was less than at its best. "I refuse to take this as a final answer…we have two options. I am going to find a third."

 **Chapter 4**

That optimism was outlived as there came a knock on the door. And with her magic within her, she could sense things were declining more rapidly then expected and she felt the realm around her dying, felt those who loved with faerie in them dying. The elder, who she learned had no name, as none of the rest of them did, was revealed to be on the other side of the wall and she took note of his slightly paler skin tone. Noticeable, yes, that was for sure.

"What is your choice? You certainly have the right to do as you wish but we need to move fast…things are deteriorating faster than we thought…." the elder said as the other four joined him, all looking somber and pained for all involved. It was true that they were sympathetic to her and mourned the fallen queen as they all were but action needed to be taken now. And she saw, in the hands of one of the elders, there was a golden knife with a blade that seemed to emit a glow. "Fear now, no blood will be shed, it is merely a tool to break your bond fully so you can then bond to Blaze….depending if you want to go ahead with this. We are so sorry it came to this." the elder said as he put a hand on her shoulder, a gesture than didn't comfort her. But she knew she was stuck. She couldn't risk others lives and her own by refusing. So much more would be lost if she refused. There was only one thing to be done. She shared a pained look to her Viking before looking to the elders as blaze stood awkwardly behind them. "Get this done as soon as possible."

Five minutes later they were gathered in a small, tranquil room where there was a koi pond set underneath a arching white bridge. No one changed their clothes, there was no special décor put up. This was a desperate act that needed to be done ASAP. The first thing she saw as she stood beside Blaze was the golden knife being wielded by the head elder and as he chanted some worse she didn't understand-she had always meant to learn Faerie-she had a inking that Blaze did because she saw him look at her wish sadness and regret. The blade started to glow and a thread of light emitted from her, going over to where her love stood, glowering at the event transpiring, hating being helpless to do anything to change what was happening. And as there appeared a thread of light connecting her heart to his unbeating one, it was a single swoop of the blade of the knife that turned off their bond like there was a power outage. No longer could she feel him nor he her. She was dying inside as she stole a glance backwards at him, seeing his seething anger on his face. She didn't need to have a bond with him to know that he was hurting worse than she could ever imagine. That he hated being as helpless as she was. And five minutes later, the chief elder had declared she and Blaze wed and immediately, things turned brighter again, Faery was restored and so were the complexions of the elders and, she suspected, her own.

 **Chapter 5**

"It is a start but until the marriage is consummated, then it is only a temporary reprieve." the elder spoke to the wed couple, Sookie now the queen of Faery, something she never wanted to be. Looking at her brother and her now ex, Sookie waved a hand and a porthole appeared, revealing the Bon Temps Cemetery where there was a passage that had long existed.

"I…want you guys to get home…after he and I can speak…may we?" she looked to the elders who nodded stiffly.

"Ten minutes…we need to finish this up." one of the lesser elders said, a note of urgency in his voice. "Otherwise this will have been for nothing." he was stopped before he could speak further as Sookie slapped him across the face, tears streaming down her face.

"Do you have any idea what I am giving up for you….for this place…for all our kind? Granted I may be part vamp but I am mostly faerie and I don't need the extra stress that you are putting on me…this has been the worst day of my life, mourning my daughter and being forced into a marriage that I don't want….to say nothing of what is to come next….." she stopped as a hand took her gently and she was relieved to see her Viking-former, as the case now was, looking at her with the start of blood tears in his eyes.

"I don't want them to see…." he said as he wiped away the tears. She took a hand and delicately magicked them away. "I will find some way to help you…to undo this. There has to be a way. After everything we have faced, to have you trapped in a marriage like this to save this place and all faeries….seems like a unfunny joke."

She wiped her own eyes as she thought of what she would need to do next. "That I have to sleep with him…to save everything…everyone…" she shuddered. "Creepy and antiquated and….well I don't really have the words for all of this. I don't…but please…take care of everyone back home and I….won't forget you."

"You sound like you're giving up….saying goodbye…." he frowned. "How can you-"

"I am not giving up…we are going to find a way but I don't see how fixing this is going to happen. But maybe….maybe there is another miracle out there for us….though I don't know how things will go after what I have to go through with Blaze. Can you ever forgive me for this?"

He looked at her for a long moment. "You are making a sacrifice to save your people, this place and your loved ones with faerie blood, me included. That you would do so, that you would pay such a price….I don't like it that is fir certain and it pains me thinking of you with someone else. That is the truth. But you are being brave. Trying to do the right thing and-" he was stopped as Kevan approached.

"I am afraid we need to take the two of them off to finish the ceremony. And I am sorry to say you need to leave. She opened the passage, so we respectfully ask for you and her brother to return to your own realm."

And though he was polite about it, the guard guided Sookie away from the Viking while another guard came and ushered him and Jason to the passage and in a flash of light they were gone, returned home, leaving Sookie to fulfill her promise she had been forced to make.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

 **Chapter 6**

They stood in the cemetery, neither one able to speak. Their day had gone from fun to crap in hours and it wasn't entirely surprising. It seemed drama followed them wherever they went but at least they had each other and a support system that would be ready to pitch in to help if needed. But for the moment, neither man said anything. Until the Viking started to put the beating on a nearby tree, his fists smashing into it hard until it toppled over, nearly taking out a few headstones. He looked at Jason, anger in his blue eyes and as he realized the disrespect he had sown the dead under his feet, he took the fallen tree and tossed it aside, clearing the debris within moments.

"Wow." Jason remarked. "I guess after baseball, I shouldn't be shocked you could do that…." he was trying to provide much needed levity but no one was having any of it and a hand reached around his neck roughly.

"I don't think now is the time for joking." the Viking snapped and let his brother in law down, not realizing in his anger and stress he had lifted him several feet in the air. "Sorry." he said gruffly, retracting his fangs but looking no less fearsome. "We need to figure this out and I haven't a clue how to go about it….what she is having to do….." he stopped short of saying anything else.

Jason was sympathetic. "After losing your daughter and now….this mess…look, I know I don't have answers either but I am here with you….you know you've got a lot of others who would be willing to help….but I'm guessin' there ain't much anyone can do…..unless I can do some research into Faery history and see if I can't find something , some magic, something that can break her out of this agreement. That we could get her out of this without causing Faery and those with faerie blood from being wiped out…."

There was a silence as a incredulous looking Eric gave Jason a funny look. "you? Do research? We really don't have time for this-"

"I'll have you know I did some papers back in the day in high school and got a couple B's and a A minus. People may think I am not the smartest but I've been known to shock people. My teachers back then included." Jason said with a frown, a almost defiant look in his eye. "Trouble is, I have no way of opening the passage to Faery….unless maybe Holly can work her magic. She has been useful in the past, right?"

"Yes, especially with the whole witch debacle. And other incidents involving magic…lets get to her shop now and hope she is there. If not, we will go to her other work."

They agreed on the first stage of their plan and soon, they had driven up in Jason's cruiser to the Moon Goddess shop. They had both made calls to those who needed to know what was going on and though there were plenty of offers to help-as expected-but they both refused their help, saying that should the time come, then yes, they would be called upon. But as there was no impeding violence, no threats to anyone save for the one that Sookie had stopped in her deal to wed Blaze, things were relatively peaceful. Yes, there as a conflict, but thus far it was one coming out of desperation and good intentions, Sookie having reluctantly accepted her fate in order to save the realm she inherited, to save herself and those with faerie blood in them. They saw the blonde through the glass doors but we they tried entering, found the door was locked. A placard on the door have the opening and closing times for the shop and it seemed they had missed the cut off by twenty minutes. She was startled to see the figures in the glass but knew that they would not be here unless something was wrong.

"Thanks. " Jason said as she let them into the shop and seeing their troubled faces, Holly was told what had gone down.

"Oh, goddess, that's…what a choice to make and I am so sorry-"

"Didn't come here for sympathy but for help. First, we need help opening the passage. Jason here barely has any faerie blood and the magic, from what I have been told, skipped him. I have more faerie blood that he does but either way…..we can't access the passage without either he being much more faerie and if I were to devour a faerie…I did it once before and I was able to access the passage there. Either way, we need a way in…the question is, can you make it happen? We were sent back here but clearly, this is not where we need to be."

Holly frowned and looked deep in thought. "I think I can call upon enough energies to work such magic but it will take time and energy. And though I know patience is something you're not exactly known for, without it, we may not have any other option if you want to get to that realm."

"What about this magic that is tying her to obeying this marriage….if she splits from Blaze and tries coming back to him, everything will be for nothing and Faery and all those connected to it are doomed." Jason said. "Anything in this shop…..any book, crystal or voodoo doll that can break this?"

"I am going to need time. Time to research and gather things I need. And with the sun rising, it won't do to start this tonight anyway. Your best bet is to go home, get some sleep and come back here tomorrow. By then, I hope to have answers for you. I want her back too, I don't like that your happiness has been torn apart like this." she offered a comforting hand to the Viking, who accepted it warily, though he offered her a rare grateful look.

 **Chapter 7**

Thought she tried to be of come comfort, Pam was frustrated as she watched him working feverishly, cleaning the bar himself, taking care of the paperwork himself, having arrived here a half hour ago angrily ordering the patrons out. Which of course didn't need to be said twice and there would be no need to fear would hurt their business. If anything, it would add to the allure of the bar and make more people want to come. These people who came here loved the element of danger and would come back over and over again. Even if the owner happened to enter in a rage. Nothing deterred the fangbangers who came to Fangtasia. Rarely.

She was standing in the doorway of the office as she watched him work on the paperwork for the night after he scared off the clientele and sent the other staff home. As he reluctantly told Pam what had happened, she was still in no mood for a tantrum. "You are acting like you are seriously PMS'ing and though I think it is cute sometimes, it isn't cute when you come back to the bar and scare off the customers!" she barked at him, hands on her hips. As she rounded the desk to get closer to him, she noted he was trying his best to ignore her but could sense the distress of it all. She let her voice turn gentler. "I….I am sorry for this happening to y'all….if there is anything I can do to help, you know I am here." she herself was starting to shed genuine tears. "And

"There's nothing you can do…I have to sit here while she is with him and did I mention that to finish the ceremony they have to…." he trailed off. He ran his hands through his hair and got up, pacing the room, looking more desperate than anything else. "That I have to sit back for another day…knowing what is happening…"

"She can't possible enjoy it….we both know how devoted she is to you and she is doing this out of duty…..though it is creepy, what with Blaze having been married to your daughter….my niece….." Pam stopped, trying to say the right thing, knowing how he was tortured. "you won't do her any good if you don't get some rest."

He knew she was right and felt the bleeds starting in, felt his body starting to tire. "The coffins are still here, correct? Because -"

"You Don't want to go home to a empty house." Pam interjected sagely. She led him to the basement door, a door that had been no only reinforced but was made that only by punching in a certain code on the key pad could anyone come and go from the basement. Putting her code in, the door swing inwardly and she gestured for him to head down. "They are in the closet we just put in…I am heading home soon…unless you want me to use the other coffin and stay-"

"No." he replied as he kissed her on top of her head. "Go home and get sleep before the sun rises. "And I will be in touch."

She nodded and looked back, watching him descend the stair and was haunted by how defeated he seemed. She ached for him and hated she could do nothing for him to help him. All she could do was support him in whatever way she could. And so she ignored his orders and set up camp in the safety of the office, slumming it in a coffin that wasn't her own but one that was at least within a short distance to her beloved maker. As cold as she could be, there was a goodness to her as well and right now, that part of her was hurting for her loved ones, pulled apart by tragedy and duty. And he wasn't fooled….he knew she was remaining for the day and wasn't surprised. Though he appreciated she was giving him his space. Try as he might, he couldn't get comfy after settling in for the day. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was Sookie and Blaze, tangled up together, hearing her laughing in pleasure as if she had forgotten about him, a restless sleep awaited the Viking as his last thought before finally giving in to it was her smile and, he had noted, someone back in Faery had taken the liberty of sending him off with something else. From a pocket, he removed the wedding band he had given her and there was a note, hastily written from her.

"I love you, now and always…don't give up." it said in her hurried writing and that was what made him lose it, feeling but ignoring the wet tears down his face before sleep overtook him, the paper and ring clutched to him as a child would clutch a blanket for comfort.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**PART FOUR**

 **Chapter 8**

She was glad that she had snuck him the ring and the note, somehow it gave her some comfort that a small piece of her would remain with him, should they never reunite, should they not find a way out of this. After all that they had been through from maenads to witches to death camps, this had to be the most heartbreaking, complicated incident she had ever been thrown into. The sad part was that while she was trying to mourn her daughter, she also needed to find her way out of this. Something seemed fishy about this for her late grandfather surely would have known about this, would have told her about this. Something was up, the more she thought about it and she was determined to get to the bottom of it. She felt the new bond that had begun between her and Blaze, a bond that wouldn't be completed until after the deed was done and as she sat here on the foot of the large bed, dressed in a nightie, she wanted to die. She didn't want to give her body to anyone else….ever and now, she was being forced to. Blaze emerged from the bathroom attached to the royal bedroom and looked at her with a heavy heart.

"I hate that this is what has to happen, to save this place and all those tied to it….think of those who will be saved from a terrible death though….your brother, your son…." Blaze dared not go further, dared not speak the name of the one he knew she loved most. "I won't draw this out, all they need is for us to…..spend a few minutes…connecting." he said, managing a weak, embarrassed smile. "This isn't what I want to be doing, you are family and this is all…..so surreal."

She said nothing as she lay back on the bed. "Get it over and done." she said woodenly. And fifteen minutes later, she remained there stiff, and though grateful Blaze had been gentle and kind to her, she felt funny as they watched for themselves the final part of the ceremony completing. There came a rope of light from her that raced to Blaze, a new bond forged and as if punched in the gut, both winced as they felt the bond take hold. Desperate for support of any kind, she went to embrace Blaze, needing someone to comfort her. And for a moment he did but then slowly he backed away from her and his kind face started to turn hateful, spiteful.

"I had heard you were naïve, that you had made stupid decisions in the past….and now, here you are making another. That my elaborate plan trapped so many and though I regret the faerie blood I had to spill and that the elders, sadly were nothing more than another use of my power…..power I had to steal from those elders who, sadly were unaware of what they were doing. There was never a ceremony that was needed to be used to save Faery. It was all staged. The elders now, drained of their magic which is now fully mine. And now, I have you to thank. So I can have the throne with you by my side."

Sookie couldn't believe what she was hearing. That her son in law had done all this, that he had killed Aurora. "How could you….you were family to us."

"We are still family." Blaze said but he made a face. "Aurora found out the truth and confronted me but by then I had already started siphoning the faerie elders magic into me and so I did what I had to do. I killed the real Blaze and took his place. Right before I killed her. Seeing the look on her face as I took him down…."

"You're an impostor…..using dark magic to take his place."

"And now the throne. And with our link, you are cut off from your magic. you're helpless and there is only one way to undo that and there is no way those idiot friends and family of yours are breaching this realm ever again. You are mine forever and will obey, like the good wife I will make you be." he paused. "You would have been proud of Aurora, she put up a hell of a fight, and it was a shame I couldn't spare her but she really gave me no choice, she was going to go find you and I couldn't have that…..I do like being Blaze, though, I gave up my old body, my everything to take him in every way I could. And now, I have his memories, thoughts, everything that was him is me now. But soon, they will all know I am not Blaze, but Brennan."

She felt like her body was made of rubber, she felt if she took a step, she would fall over. "How could you…..just because you wanted a throne?"

"That and I knew it was a clever way to get to you. I, Brennan was so ordinary and I wanted to be more than a peasant in this realm and I knew I had a talent for magic, I just need the time and planning to make my pan come to life. Your goodness was what made this possible. No harm would have befallen Faery or its people if you had refused. Though I certainly would have done my best to wipe out your loved ones myself. And still will, given the chance." Brennan smirked at her. "You had better get used to this place because you will never see anyone you care about ever again and soon, with the help of the magic I stole, you will forget who you care about, thinking only of me. It will take time though…years….but we will make them good years, will we not?" he left her with her thoughts in the room and she want to summon her light, hoping to have a sneak attack upon him but as soon as she had her hands alight, it was snuffed out and he turned to face her as he stood in the doorway. No words were needed to tell her her situation had gotten a whole lot worse.

 **Chapter 9**

It was unexpected but the jolt had woken him up early. And that he had thought it destroyed gave him pause and yet perhaps their affection was stronger than this all was. But after that brief flash, he felt nothing else. What he had felt, though was fear. Anger. And it was enough to let him know that she was in serious trouble. He looked at the display on his cell and saw, to his relief that the sun was setting and yet, he could still trek out in the twilight, thanks to the streak of faerie that he bore. Enough to give him a couple hours safe from the rays. A gift from Sookie he couldn't ever repay and that she had a streak of vamp within her…..they literally had changed for one another to make their life possible, to make it be able to flourish and there was no way he was about to let it all crash and burn. As they had promised, he and Jason met up with Holly back at her shop and she had brought someone none had thought of, someone forgotten in the intensity, the emotion of the situation.

"Adilyn….why didn't we think of her before?" Jason clapped a hand against his forehead, knowing that the faerie girl's blood could grant them access to the other realm and Holly too thought herself silly for not have put the pieces together.

"WE are all running ragged as of late I suppose….working hard and with what you endured, seeing what you had with her…..well, we are all human…" Holly started but laughed. "Well, we're not all human but we all can't be on our game all the time. Perfection is not possible. We are perfectly imperfect. " Holly was starting to drone on with her optimistic cheerfulness but a look from the vampire amongst them turned her serious again. "Anyway, I asked of she would help us and she agreed…..so long as she can go along with you. She hasn't had the chance to experience her heritage and thinks her power could only help you all in this mess."

Adilyn nodded seriously. "I want to help….I mean….I have ulterior motives I suppose, I wouldn't mind seeing where I am from, and maybe I could find my mother….I never have met her…." she paused. "Holly, you've been a wonderful mom to me but you gotta understand, I need to go…I want to. Even daddy said so and since I told him who I was going with…..well, he figures I am in good hands."

Holly nodded. "I know it took convincing but when I said who was going to be with you, he figured it was like taking the cavalry with you. Andy I think is a little intimidated by you." Holly was addressing the Viking and there for a moment was that usual swagger.

"As well he should be and with me in the mood that I am, one would be a fool to try anything else with me. She will be safe with me and we will return as soon as we can. Open the passage then." he said to Adilyn and obeying, she opened the porthole that existed in this place of magic and mysticism. It had only been recently discovered that there was a passage to Faery here in the shop, thanks to the senses of Sookie going berserk a few months back and upon investigation, they had learned that the magic in this shop had helped to inadvertently create a passage. And now with the faerie girl as the key, they were prepping to enter the passage, Holly hesitant.

"I want to go along too. I may not have faerie magic but something in my intuition tells me it may be best to have all the help you can get." she sighed. "Andy is gonna be pissed when he finds out his daughter and wife went to another realm to save a friend…." Holly shrugged. "But he knew what he was getting when he married me and knows Adilyn is with me. When this is all over and done and we are home safe, I'll tell him everything. For now….." Holly started typing a text. "There. Told him not to wait up and we are going to go out for a late dinner after the movie and reminded him she's got her electric fingers and I've got my own magic. To say nothing of the pepper spray he makes sure we don't leave the house without." and in unison, Holly and Adilyn pulled small bottles of pepper spray from their pockets. "So. Lets get this show on the road. Honey, if you would." she nodded to her daughter-someone she refused to call a step-daughter. Because as far as Holly was concerned, she had become the mother Adilyn never had the moment she had married Andy and was glad to fill the position that Adilyn's birth mother had given up.

Five minutes later, they stepped through the passage that had been opened and walked through it to Faery, to the unknown. All wondering what was to come next.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**PART FIVE**

 **Chapter 10**

It had been a sleepless night for her as she took in the revelations of the night before. The night was turning to day and she had sworn she had felt a flash of anger from….no, it couldn't be. She knew the bond had been severed when she had been entered into marriage with Blaze during the ceremony. Rather, Brennan. She couldn't believe they had been played as they had been, felt for her lost daughter for having fought and lost against someone as wicked as this faerie was. Focusing, she tried in vain to get anything to happen, to summon any spark of her magic. But it was stifled, as Brennan had promised. And even though she had full control of her vamp aspects, she knew she was weakened in this state and even a nice pair of fangs couldn't do much against Brennan with his power. She lay in bed, ignoring the meals servants tried delivering to her. But finally, a cocky Brennan returned to the bedroom, bringing a tray of food himself. There was genuine concern on his face.

"You Can't starve yourself. I won't let you throw your life away. As tainted as you may be you are still mostly faerie and come from a prestigious bloodline. Think of the children we could have, how strong they would be and in no time, we could have a army ready to finally take what is ours."

"What more could you want? You have me, the throne and Faery." she replied nastily, thought there was hint of despair in her voice that got him off.

"Take care of yourself. Eat, rest up for the show. Because after I destroy those who had ventured back to this realm, I plan on working in getting started on getting me some kids to get my army started." he ran a hand through her hair, but she slapped his arm away as she shot up from the bed.

"Who is here? Is it-"

"I think you know full well who has come, though they were idiots to return and that they brought a couple newcomers…pity that they had to drag innocents into it. Though I am intrigues that one of them is a faerie….." he went to leave and as she went to follow, found herself thrown back by a wave of his power ands aw the door turn to a unforgiving metal. And he laughed as he let it close with a unforgiving locking sound behind him. Racing to the window that overlooked the path from the palace, she saw some figures coming through the woods, up the path and past several houses. As good as her eyesight was thanks to supernatural genetics, she couldn't see from this distance. But she had a feeling she knew who two of them were and though relieved, she was also fearful that perhaps none would ever return home again. Not of Brennan hid his way.

 **Chapter 11**

They approached the palace with care, seeing the road eerily quiet, the houses that were being repaired left alone. Not a soul was in sight and there was certainly a air of fear in the air. And when one faerie started running from the palace, Holly summoned a wall of air to stop him in his tracks.

"What is going on? Where is everyone?" she asked as Jason grabbed the faerie by the arm, securing him. And upon seeing the bared fangs of the vampire with them, he dared not try to flee.

"Things…..have changed here. The announcement came a short time after the wedding. The truth revealed. We were all fooled and if we don't obey, we are all going to go the same way as our poor queen and her husband did. The king of Faery is an impostor, he fooled us all."

"How do you know this?" Jason demanded.

"I was in the room when he told the girl…the rightful queen of Faery. I used my magic to conceal myself from being detected and overheard his revelations to her. It took a lot of magic to keep myself from being detected and I ran to try to get myself through the passage. To find those who would help…everyone is too scared to go against him. He showed what would happen if any of us went against him. It wasn't pretty." the faerie said as he suddenly seemed to gasp for air and in a matter of moments, he dissolved into silvery dust, obliterated by a unseen force.

"And after I had to make an example of several others upon making my intentions clear…a pity. But I won't spill any other blood, unless it is yours." a familiar voice called and as the faux Blaze appeared on the road before the four who had come to try to rescue their loved one, the impostor, the usurper smirked. "She was a treat and I plan to enjoy her again and again until I have a little army of little ones who will grow fast and become my little warriors. Who will help conquer your world. And by going in the day, we can make quick work of all things fanged." Brennan smirked in the direction of the lone vampire with them. "Did you know I have the power to make the sun rise and set?" and with those words, she slowly rising sun not only rose faster, but it was a more intense light which clearly was too much for Eric's limited ability to be in the sun to handle. It was not long before smoke started blossoming from his exposed skin and flickers of flame started.

"Get somewhere safe now!" Jason threw his own jacket over his companion to try to help shield him further and in a flash of anger and frustration, the Viking knew he had to retreat but not before making an attempt on Brennan, who used his light to effortlessly send the vampire flying into a tree, causing the tree to snap in two. Angered further and the burning beginning to get worse, the vampire was forced to race off to seek shelter.

"I can keep the sun out all day if I so want to, thus taking him out of the picture. As for the rest of you, I will give you a single chance to turn around and head back to where you should be. Enjoying your world before it falls to me." he paused. "What do you say?"

"I say…we are going to get our loved one back and stop you before you cause any further damage." Holly said through gritted teeth. "Powerful as you may be, I've got tricks up my sleeve too."

Arching a brow at the blonde wiccan, Brennan made a face. "Wiccans have never been able to match the power of a average faerie and I am far from average. But you've made your choice and so this is war. See you soon." he said before vanishing, laughing at them as he did so.

They scurried back, trying to track where their friend had gone and reaching a nearby cave, they heard some anguished sounds and as they went into the depths of the cave, they were relieved and upset to find their companion in a less than decent state. His clothes were burnt up and his skin a angry red, scorched. He was barely moving and Holly knelt beside him, jumping as he spooked her when survival instincts kicked in, he, even in a unconscious state of mind, lunging towards the source of blood he scented. But she was prepared and cast a spell, pinning him down and she looked to Jason.

"I need you to give him some blood when I tell you. I need all my energies in healing him and I can't afford to lose any blood….." she looked at him and remembering that this very vamp had healed him once before-with strange dreams as a result-Jason was willing and ready to help out family and so he took out the knife he carried along with his pistol. Slicking a wrist, he held ht over the slightly open mouth of his brother in law and soon, saw the vampire licking hungrily at the blood, his skin healing before their eyes. That he didn't lose control said a lot as almost any other vamp in this state of affairs would likely have snatched Jason and drank until he was drained. But as cool as could be, he pushed Jason's arm aside and sat up.

"Thank you." he said as he wiped the blood from his lips with the back of his hand. "But so long as the sun is out, I am not any use to you. There is something different about the sunlight here in this world, I wouldn't have burned…not for a few hours."

Holly furrowed her brow, "I think I may be able to help you and it may not be the ideal plan…..but it's the only think I can think of that can give you protection from the sunlight. It is a extreme plan, but it will keep you safe under the sunlight of this world." Holly was dragging things out and he knew he wasn't going to like what she was about to say. "I can transfigure you…make you something else."

 **Chapter 12**

"What?" he said with a annoyed shout. "You can't give me some supernatural sunscreen or-"

"I have already found my own powers aren't as strong in this realm as they are back home…I can feel it. But if I can channel my power into one focused spell, I can give you the ability to temporarily become something else, long enough to dodge the rays of the sun. make you, for all intense and purposes, a kind of a were creature, I guess you would be."

He looked almost insulted, believing vamps were the top tier in the supernatural world. To be anything else would be less in his eyes. "I don't think I want any part of that."

"Would you rather let him go on with his plans for her or would like the chance to perhaps get her out of his clutches?" Holly said. "WE can keep him distracted with some things while you get into the castle and bring her out. I just wish we has more hands in this. Some extra faerie magic sure would help us a lot here."

"Perhaps….perhaps I could help." a voice called from behind them and turning around, they all saw a brunette woman approaching them , looking weary and yet there was a radiance about her that seemed to grow as she looked at Adilyn especially. And the faerie girl felt it, the connection as the older faerie approached. "Yes…its me your mother. Maurella. I was trying to help stop Brennan once he gave his little speech….but everyone has run off to their homes, scared of his power, fearing that resisting him will cause harm to the rightful ruler of Faery. But I know you have come to help her and with my magic, I think the plan of the Wiccan can be made to work. Long enough to free her from the palace." the put a hand on her daughter's cheek. "It is good we finally meet….though I am sorry about your siblings, that you survived….I heard about the massacre." Maurella paused. "I can't fault the vampire who killed them it is in their nature and with use being as tempting as we are…I mourn them ant am grateful you remain. I have watched over you from here and have seen your adventures….you have done me proud."

Adilyn started tearing up. "I never thought we would meet, I mean…."

"Yeah, this is touching and all but we really have more pressing issues to deal with." a increasingly agitated Viking said, though he softened a bit, knowing that he himself had dome some damage to the young faerie once before. Not that she remembered it was him. "Perhaps when this is all over there will be time for catching up. But now isn't the time. And as much as I loathe the suggestion by the wiccan, I clearly can't go be of help if the sun is out here, its faerie powered whatever negating my temporary immunity from it….so what are you proposing to make me into? If it's a wolf…." he shook his head.

"I thought something that could swoop into a window….perhaps a falcon… a bird of prey, dangerous talons…and you will be able to turn back and forth as you need and the magic will only last for twenty four hours. Hopefully enough to get her, stop Brennan and get home." Holly said. "This isn't the most ideal and I have little experience with this kind of magic-"

"Comforting." muttered the Viking. "But….after everything in the past, you've been a good friend that's come through for us. So do what you have to."

She nodded and looked at the two faeries with her. "Maybe if you two add a little mojo, it may help strengthen the magic….I can feel my own magic diminishing the longer I am in this realm….Brennan I think is trying to stop me from being effective in this. We are all going to show him a thing or two." and with their light added to the spell Holly cast, there was a flash of light and when the light faded, the looks on the faces of those gathered were no less than dumbstruck

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**PART SIX**

 **Chapter 13**

He had not been gentle with her and she felt the light in her flickering. His presence, his power, was draining her of her fight, her drive to fight back. And as he started in on tearing her clothes on her, to deliver what he had promised, sounds of shouting and explosions were going off and racing to the window, he went out on the balcony, seeing smoke, light and saw fires erupting. The people were assembling, a revolt was beginning. All those he had thought cowered, were no longer covering. "Wonderful timing, no doubt its those rebel rousers from the other realm….your friends. No matter, I've already sent your former beau away in flames." he paused to take in the look on her face and smirked as he got the horrified reaction he wanted. "And the rest of those idiots are going to go the same way. But I suppose I can wait for you later. Whetting my appetite with some games, I will return to you in a more…ravenous mood." and with that he bolted from the room, leaving the balcony doors open and she sat on the bed, disheveled, tired and stressed. And into the room, a blur appeared, a bird of some sort, flying as if unsure of just how to move and as it crashed awkwardly into the wall, knocking over a sculpture and falling to the ground, looking a little dazed.

"Poor thing." she said as she walked over to it and saw that it was larger than she had thought. A handsome ruddy colored falcon and though she knew she was putting herself at risk with the talons it had-she nevertheless wanted to tend to its injuries. And for a moment, she looked into its eyes and swore there was something familiar about them. And with a gently nip on her hands, she was forced to relinquish her gentle hold and watched, taken aback as the falcon shifted into a more than welcome face. "How…I mean…..I…."

A threadbare Viking was on his side and looking a little disoriented and had some cuts and bruises that were already almost healed. "I think I prefer my way of flying better…..that was rough…" he paused, taking in her worried expression. "Sorry about the bite, I Didn't want to shift back on top of you. Well, maybe it would have been…fun…"

"But how….." she said as she helped him up and thought unsteady on his feet for a few moments, in no time he was walking around and had been given some spare trousers to put on. As she heard him explain what had happened, she shook her head. "I thought our lives couldn't get weirder and then you literally fly back into my life…..you make a cure bird by the way." she couldn't help but joke. "It would be nice if you were like those Disney birds that sing and are all chipper and…. " she started laughing as he gave her a smirk.

"I managed to kill a few things on the way here, I assure you I am no Disney animal." he said, the smile fading. "You Don't look well….how badly has he-"

"You came at the right time…I mean, he already made me…well, you know. But he was going to have at me again. And he…whatever magic, power he has, I feel it draining me…I can't even conjure up a spark." she demonstrated as she tried conjuring her light and sure enough, not a thing. "And since he clearly can affect Holly's magic. I think you had just better get you and the others out of here before its too late.

"They caused the diversion for me to get out of here." the Viking replied with a frown, clearly upset at her current state of affairs. Taking her hands, he looked intently at her. "I felt, for a moment, you….and since then, I keep getting flickers of the bond…though I thought it was broken."

"I have felt it to…like its returning. Like maybe not even he could destroy it. Which gives me some comfort, but these past hours, being here….its been horrible….we need to join up with the others and help them…I can't have anyone else dying on account of me, I have more than enough blood on my hands." she looked at him pleadingly and winced, seeing him do the same and it was at that moment they knew what was happening and it was a relief. "Its back…the bond…..but…" she looked a little faint and he moved fast to catch her, knowing he couldn't very well carry her out of here, not with the sun high in the sky. Weakened as she was he had to try something and hoped it would be enough.

 **Chapter 14**

They hoped he would be back soon so they could try to finish what they started. The cave they had been holed up in and had begun their attack from had been all well and good and that they had spread word throughout the land as effectively as they had done and thus galvanized the other faeries to resist Brennan was good. But they needed to finish him off. And so long as the son was in the sky, they knew the fight would need to be indoors. Maurella and Adylin had gotten some mother daughter time in by getting the message out through Faery to prepare for a fight, to resist their shared enemy and as a result, they had caused contained explosions all over the place and had gotten the intended result, drawing the king from the palace, allowing Eric to go and rescue Sookie from the palace. And together the reunited mother and daughter were casting more magical explosions, luring their enemy to the mouth of the cave. And now, they watched as he sauntered towards the opening.

"WE want to end this now. You are not fit to rule this realm." Maurella said as she stood side by side with her daughter. Though reunited so briefly, they had instantly forged a connection and had worked bravely and in tandem to help draw him here. She had her light ready to go and gave her daughter a sideways glance. "Its not in the nature of faerie women to remain with their children, we leave them with their fathers because we feel they will do a better job at raising them. It is a long, archaic tradition but I want you to know I always watched over you and have watched you with pride as you came into your abilities. Today, I am going to prove the depths of my pride and love for you." and without warning, Maurella lunged at Brennan, ready to launch her light at him and she did, ferocity in her eyes. Though it was clear that the woman was ready to die for her daughter, none were prepared to see what happened next, Brennan flashing out of her way and reappearing behind the angry faerie, looking almost despondent as he put a iron blade through her back and with Jason and Holly holding her back from approaching, Adilyn watched her mother die before her eyes, their eyes meeting one last time as Maurelly telepathically sent a last "I love you" to her lone surviving daughter. And then she was gone, disintegrated into silvery ash.

"Well then….two down, two to go and then I have a clear path to getting everything I want out of your little friend…..and no doubt, dear wiccan, you've found that your power is a little less than you're used to….you see, no one is allowed to be stronger than me here, no one can have stronger magic than my own so the spell I used dilutes your power while here. Your friend at the palace? Her powers, immense as they are, I've stifled as well. She has been helpless against me." he prepared to launch another attack, summoning a eerie light from his hands that wasn't a warm, friendly faerie light that the average faerie possessed, his was laced within darkness and a evil that was palpable.

"I may be weaker but not helpless." Holly said as she grabbed the hands of Jason and Adilyn and together, they were able to give her enough power to create a shield around them, created just in time before the blast of light hit them. Though the force of it was enough to unsteady them, her spell remained, thanks to using the energies of her two companions. While awaiting the arrival of their enemy, Holly had suggested they link energies together, which would strengthen not only one another, but boost her magic enough o be of more use to them, hopefully. But she could already feel her energies depleting and she could only do so much with the help of her friends, for if she kept linking her to them it would eventually start weakening them. He went to launch another blast and Holly started to panic inwardly. She felt the shield weaken and her power failing. "Out of the way!" she shouted as a second blast aimed at them, the three scattering deeper into the cave, to the side to avoid the deadly attack.

Laughing, Brennan sauntered deeper into the cave, knowing that they weren't far from the rear of it. That they were trapped like rats. "It was fun while it lasted but I really need to tend to my wife." he said, and in his state of focusing in on his three victims he was about to take out, he failed to note the winged creature making a beeline for him and with the deadly talons, the falcon was able to get a few licks in before being blasted away towards where the others were. And running fast behind into the cave appeared a much improved looking Sookie and seeing her friends trapped in the back of the cave trying to put up a fight but clearly outgunned, she did something that wasn't expected and the look on Brennan's face clearly said he certainly hadn't seen this coming

 **Chapter 15**

She unleashed the full force of her magic on him and the falcon had vanished, replaced by a fury fueled vampire who made quick work of tying the villain up in the one material that made faeries weak. Like silver was to vampires, iron affected faeries and so wrapping Brennan in chains, Eric was standing over him, looking smug and hungry. Try as he might, there was no using his power and Brennan could feel the added magic of faerie in the chains and looked at Sookie as he was forced to his feet by the Viking.

"How…your powers….and he….in the sunlight…was he that falcon?"

"We are more clever than you gave us credit for and now you are about to pay the price. Our bond was stronger and couldn't ever be taken….not fully and once we regained it, I was able to also break through your haze of magic and reclaim my abilities." Sookie said her hands alight with deadly light. She walked up to him as Eric helped him by the chains. With a resounding crack, she hit Brennan across the face not once but twice and a kick to the crotch for good measure. "You did things to me that are beyond forgivable and hurt my loved ones and tried to kill them. There was a time I may have been able to spare you and punish in other ways but…" she was trying to keep her voice angry. Which she was. But after what she had endured, after thinking she had lost everything…..the tears started and she stepped back. "I want to tear you to pieces…and as tough as I have gotten, I am not afraid to kill when I have to. But…I think I will let someone else do it."

Brennan, for the first time, looked genuinely scared as he turned his to the right where he found a fanged grin looking at him, a grin that faded into pure anger and he knew right then and there he was peering at death itself. "I would have enjoyed those talons to slowly disembowel you but I would prefer remaining as myself to do what has been some time coming for you." but then a idea came into his head and all gathered seemed surprised at how he had taken to controlling his temporary shifting power. His right hand had shifted slightly into talons.

"He….really is a fast learner." Holly said as she stared incredulously at the sight of his hand and without further delay, the Viking slashed the trapped faerie from navel to neck, cutting through the chains like it was butter. Everyone cringed as they saw the insides of the faerie spill to the ground, followed by his body, but not before one final slash left the faerie headless. His eyes met hers and she looked startled, not like she hadn't seen him kill before, but this was a different situation entirely. Still, she stepped over the remains of Brennan and threw herself into his chest, he immediately feeling the wet warmth of her tears. It was over, but not before unimaginable losses had been sustained. Adilyn looked pained to have lost her mother and yet was overhead to say to Holly she was glad to have spent some brief time with her, that they had been banded together to do something important.

 **EPILOGUE**

The shifting magic within him was expended, to both of their relief, though Sookie had commented that he had made a cute bird, reminding him of the tension breaking moment of earlier. And now with her full powers restored as well as her becoming the leader of Faery, Sookie was able to make the sun set. Her powers were strongest in all Faery and as tradition dictated, she was set to be the queen. But she had decided not only to abolish the monarchy, but she wanted to let the people live in peace, ruled only by a council of faeries she had handpicked and she knew had been loyal to her late daughter. There was a memorial ceremony back near the pond near the farmhouse back home, where all their friends and family had gathered to mourn the loss and as it wasn't tradition for faeries to be buried, instead, their ashes be sent with the winds, it was only when Sookie and Eric were alone, she holding the urn with the ashes. The breeze was gentle, sweet smelling and with tears, she said a prayer for Blaze too, whose remains were never located. But as she send the ashes with the wind, there came a beam of moonlight and there before them appeared the ghostly spirit of Aurora and to her left, appeared Blaze.

"The council you set up are good people and they will do well keeping Faery organized and well run." Aurora started as a tear started down her face, taking in the expressions of her parents who had clearly not expected to see them appear before them "I would have done it all over again if it meant saving you and all those we love in this realm….we started what you finished and we are at peace together in the afterlife…don't be sad for us, we knew the odds were stacked against us when we realized what we were against. Too late, admittedly….but…" Aurora paused as she was comforted by the spirit of her husband. "We are together and we are glad you two remain as such, you've learned the true strength of your bond….don't take it for granted, don't take each other or your loved ones for granted…..we love you more than you could ever know and please….don't stop living simply because we aren't there. Because we are still here." Aurora walked away from Blaze and touched her parents where their hearts were. And with a serene smile, she and Blaze vanished, leaving the two standing there, hand in hand staring out at the moonlight making the water before them sparkle. No words could be said for what they had lost and yet they knew hadn't lost entirely. One thing was certain, nothing would ever really be the same again and they would most certainly take the words of their daughter to heart. No one, nothing in their lives would be taken for granted again. Ever.

 **THE END**


End file.
